Bodies
by Flame666
Summary: This is a songfic to Drowning Pool's Bodies. Duo gets a little too mad...


Disclaimer: I do not own this song or the characters used in this fic. Thank you Amanda, (Her pen name is Cerberus) for the story idea and helping me. Song written by  
  
Drowning Pool.  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the FLOOR!!!  
  
Beaten why for  
  
Can't take much more  
  
Duo Maxwell sat in the cell of an Oz jail, beaten and bruised from the fight earlier, "Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the.." He lifts his head up demonically, his eyes glowing red, "FLOOR!"  
  
One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me  
  
  
  
Four Oz soldiers enter the cell to take him to Duke Dermail. "Get up you Piece of crap!"  
  
One - Something's got to give  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
"Make me!" yelled Duo. "Wrong choice" three more guys entered the room.  
  
Now let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
"No! Wrong choice for you!!" Duo stood up, his eyes now glowing red again. Two of the seven men grab Duo by the arms. Duo knocks them down and another guy pushes him down.  
  
Push me again  
  
This is the end  
  
"Push me again and it's the end of your life. You've messed with the wrong person." The guy pushed him again. Duo grinned, "and now, you're time is up."  
  
One-Nothins wrong with me  
  
Two- Nothins wrong with me  
  
Three- Nothins wrong with me  
  
Four- Nothins wrong with me  
  
  
  
One, two, three, four guys line up around Duo. "Nothing is gonna happen to you if you walk away now.. Otherwise you will be. . . . . DEAD!!" With his last word his voice became unusually deep.  
  
One- Something's got to give  
  
Two- Something's got to give  
  
Three- Something's got to give  
  
Two of the remaining three rush to try and grab Duo while the other man stood where he was keeping his distance after being knocked upside the jaw by Duo earlier. "I suggest that you get your hands off of me or something will snap. . . you have to the count of three" "Don't worry we're not letting go." "Well then something will snap. . YOUR NECK!!"  
  
Now let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Duo grabs the first soldier and flips him over his shoulder "And you my friend. . goodbye!!" Duo grabs the other man with one hand on his head and the other hand on his shoulder twists, and a loud cracking noise fills the room. . the breaking of the man's neck. Without warning, he turns around and slams the palm of his hand into another soldier's nose, breaking it, and killing him instantly.  
  
Skin against skin blood and bone  
  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
  
You wanted in now you're here  
  
Driven by hate consumed by fear  
  
They were all unarmed therefore it was a skin fight. There were many bones broken and many were bleeding by the time Duo was finished. He stood there all alone, yet there was something else, unseen to human eyes, it was pure evil, something Duo had never felt before. His hatred of the Oz soldiers, gave to this. thing inside of him all the power it needed to defeat all who challenged it. He was scared of the creature he had unleashed, giving the creature more power and control over his body, wrapping around his very soul.  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
1 Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
  
  
Duo screamed as a mysterious shockwave hit the base. Soldiers throughout the base suddenly dropped dead however, Duo remained live and well. The mysterious thing is not paper was rustled. Duo grinned evilly; this was gonna be fun.  
  
  
  
Cerberus: Man! That was dark!  
  
Duo: NAH! DUH YA THINK!?!?!  
  
Flame: Duo shut the #&$! Up. No one asked you. But #$%7 that sounds like something I would do.  
  
Duo: -_-()  
  
Cerberus: ^_^ Tehee! It does sound like you big bro!  
  
Flame: Please write a review. Bye bye! 


End file.
